User blog:JmLyan/Aeon, the Guardian of Time
|date = |health = 40 |attack = 30 |spells = 90 |difficulty = 80 |hp = 400 (+80) |mana = 200 (+50) |damage = 52 (+3) |range = 150 |armor = 12 (+3) |magicresist = 30 (+1.25) |attackspeed = 0.646 (+2.9%) |healthregen = 7 (+0.7) |manaregen = 6.2 (+0.5) |speed = 340 }}Aeon, the Guardian of Time is a custom champion in League of Legends based on a character from the Castlevania series. Abilities seconds, Aeon gains a shield that blocks the next enemy spell that would hit him. If a spell is blocked this way, Aeon is suppressed for 0.5 seconds while bowing to the enemy that cast the spell and he gains one stack of Hour of Judgement. }} Aeon dashes to a target enemy and deals magic damage. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 70 |costtype = mana |range = 650 }} Aeon's next basic damage knocks the enemy up for 1 second and deals bonus magic damage. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 50 |costtype = mana |range = }} Aeon gains a charge of Hour of Judgement at set intervals, changing the color of his clock from no color at no stacks, blue at one stack, green at two stacks and yellow at the maximum three stacks. Activating Extension, Suffer the March of Time, The Clock Strikes Thrice or Behold Absolute Power resets the stack interval. |leveling = }} When Aeon has no stacks, he extends his blade, then strikes all enemies in a line, dealing magic damage. |leveling = |cooldown = 4 |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 500 }} When Aeon has one stack, he consumes the stack and shoots a beam forward, dealing magic damage to all enemies it hits and slows them for 2 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = 0 |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 2500 }} When Aeon has two stacks, he consumes the stacks and slices all enemies in a 60° cone, dealing magic damage thrice over 2 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = 0 |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 700 }} When Aeon has three stacks, he consumes all his stacks and stops time around him, suppressing all units in the area besides himself. |leveling = |cooldown = 0 |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 700 }} }} Aeon marks an enemy champion channels for at least 2 seconds and up to 6.5 seconds. Activating the ability again after the first 2 seconds ends the channel early. After channeling, if the marked champion is still visible, Aeon teleports to that champion, suppresses it for 2 seconds and strikes it with one clock hand for each half second he channeled, dealing magic damage. If he channeled for the full duration, the target will be stunned after the attack ends. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 600 }} Notes *The stack interval for Hour of Judgement and the shield generating time for Nullifying Barrier are not cooldowns, so they are not affected by cooldown reduction. *Due to a different attack animation, Aeon is unable to act for most of the duration of Rift Betwixt Twin Blades' knockup. Category:Custom champions